A Stag's Tail
by ecentricrainbow
Summary: As Voldemort's followers terrorize the United Kingdom, James and Lily struggle to keep everyone they care about safe.  This is a story about friendship, love and hope even admidst the darkest of times.
1. Fifth Year: Daisies

**Chapter One: Daisies**

Dad was never home these days. Recent arsons across England were keeping him at the Ministry until late at night. I was unimpressed; usually my summer break was when he took his vacation which allowed us to spend time together, something that the school year made almost impossible. He had put in a request with the Minister's office to ask for some time off, only to have the Minister deny it. As impressive as it was to be the son of the best auror in the country, it definitely had its major downsides.

I was so bored; there was very little to do around the Manor. I had tired of the swimming pool, the horses and the endless collection of board games I had in the billiard room. My friends had already returned home from their visit; Sirius was forced to attend some vile Black reunion up in Carlisle, Remus was visiting his grandparents in Brighton and Peter was helping his parents run their family business. I was the only one left with nothing to do.

I longed for fall. Fall meant school and a guaranteed social life; being at Hogwarts meant that I would be able to see a certain girl who I have adored since I was eleven years old - if only she felt the same way about me!

This whole predicament was utterly pathetic. I was hardly lonely; my mother was always home – you can say that it was among the many perks of being an artist. Lately, she had been working on a portrait for Remus' mother; it was a carefully sketched painting of his twin brother who passed away years ago. Normally, people would pay my mother for her services but since it is Mrs. Lupin, she was doing it for free. Merlin knows my family doesn't need any more money.

Only a fortnight before, I would have been chasing Sirius around the Hogwarts forest, my antlers catching on tree branches. Being an illegal animagus had its downsides; I was never allowed to go for a run while at home. The only people who know besides Remus, Sirius, Peter and I are Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

More on that later.

As I was saying, I was bored. The window seat in the billiard room proved to be a comfortable lookout point, the great window held an excellent view of the front walkway and of the stables to the right of the driveway we kept for appearances.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door which almost sent sideways off the bench. In my attempts to catch myself, I had banged my elbow off the window pane.

"Shit!" I hissed, my right hand cupping my left elbow. Getting up, I walked over to the double doors on the other side of the large room. When I opened the door my eyes met two large brown ones.

"Yes, Dottie?" I asked the house elf.

"Mrs. Potter requests that Mr. James come to the kitchen for his lunch, young sir." The little elf shifted gently from one foot to the other, her age showing through her cataract filled eyes. Dottie had served my family since before my father had been born; my grandparents had gifted her to my parents upon their marriage. She had acted more as a nurse than as a maid during my infancy. I trusted her immensely.

"Thank you, Dot," I responded, smiling down at her; her response was to wiggle her ears contentedly before apparating back to the elves quarters.

If only I could apparate to and fro with such ease! For me, the walk down to the kitchen was lengthy. It involved climbing down the winding front staircase and walking through three rooms.

When I finally made it to the kitchen, my mother was sitting in her chair at the kitchen island, a lunch of ham and potato salad laid out in front of her.

She turned her head towards me, a loving smile on her lips. I guess it's important to inform you that I did not inherit much of my mother's looks. She was barely 5"3, had long dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. I took more after my father: I am 6"3 – I am now at least, not quite then - , have messy black hair and hazel eyes. The only features my mother and I shared were our crooked smiles and an odd inability to wink an eye. On this particular day, her long hair was wrapped up in an elaborately plaited twist.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted as I walked around the island to my stool.

"Is Dad working late again tonight?"

Mum frowned, "I really wish the Minister would let Charlus see his family for once. You've been home two weeks now and your father has had hardly any time with you. It's disgraceful."

I hummed my agreement.

Mum continued, "Sure, he's their best auror but even he has to have some sleep once in awhile. Merlin, as if he hasn't done enough in the past ten years."

Keep in mind, reader, that my mother was not normally so bitter towards my father's career. Just lately, his constant absence was taking a toll on the both of us. Our large home was too quiet without his booming laughter filling the rooms.

Mum scrunched her eyebrows together in thought and when she spoke again, her former tone had changed.

"Do have any plans for Saturday?" she questioned, spearing some salad onto her fork.

"No…?'" I answered. I was unsure as to what direction this conversation was going in.

"Well, there's a barbeque at the O'Hare's I must attend. There's going to be live music and good food. Besides perhaps some of your schoolmates will be there!"

"So you want me to come with you," I commented, a smirk forming on my lips. Due to my past track record for misbehaving, my mother never brought me with her to her garden parties – at least not since I pushed Xenophilius into the fountain at Wilhelmina Lovegood's garden party when I was twelve.

Mum quirked an eyebrow at me, "I don't see why not. You have matured in the last three years. You're nowhere near as wild as you were."

I snorted before adding, "At least not while I'm at home."

"Thank, Merlin for that! Although I do feel sorry for Albus and Minerva; you and the boys can be absolutely terrible." Yeah, my mother was on a first name basis with both my headmaster and headmistress; however I do need to mention that my parents have been good friends with Dumbledore since before I can remember - as for McGonagall, it was through extensive correspondence over countless instances.

"If I go to this barbeque, do I have to pose for you this summer?"

"We'll see, James."

Saturday was a long time coming, my boredom was actually making me look forward to this humiliating event. My mother woke me early, fussing endlessly over my hopeless mop of hair.

"Just like your father, just like your father." That was her mantra she repeated over and over again, while scraping my scalp to shreds with a comb.

The trip to the O'Hare's estate was slightly nerve-wracking; I loathed side-along apparation more than portkeys because it always left me with an annoying stomach ache.

The large Elizabethan farm house sat on a slight hill, a large rose garden surrounding the side lawn and patio. A tent had been set up in the event of a typical English rain shower. Witches and wizards were chatting amongst each other, some carrying drinks and plates of food.

"Please behave yourself, James." Mum was standing beside me as we watched our fellow party guests mingle on the patio.

"I will, Mum." She looked me square in the eye for a few minutes.

"Now let's go find our hostesses."

As we wondered around searching for Mrs. O'Hare, my mother kept a firm hold on my arm. I was man enough not to be embarrassed by that; I felt slightly bad for the mothers who looked at their sons wistfully at the sight of my mother and I.

We gave up after a circle around the party, and took shelter underneath a large willow tree.

"Why isn't it James Potter," a voice said in greeting, causing any exposed skin to break out in goose bumps.

Tilting my head downward, my hazel eyes were met with brilliant emerald orbs. Mum watched the exchange, a curious smile on her lips.

"Ah, Miss Lily Evans, what a wonderful surprise." I greeted, running a hand through my already messy hair. I decided to turn on the Potter politeness for once to the delight of my mother and surprise of Lily. I was feeling very confident today.

"Oh, so you're the Lily my son is constantly talking about," my mother interrupted cheerfully, and completely embarrassing me in the process.

My glorious Lily blushed. Today she looked absolutely angelic; her long red hair was straightened and held back by two hairclips that were decorated with daisies.

"I guess I am," Lily stammered, she held out a slender hand to shake my mother's. "How do you do, Mrs. Potter?"

My mother clasped her hand warmly, a big smile turning the corners of her mouth, "Please, call me Dorea, dear. 'Mrs. Potter' makes me sound positively ancient."

I watched in silence as the two of them exchanged pleasantries, all the while imagining it was the first time my mother would meet her future daughter-in-law. I was determined that Lily would be mine… the alternative was just too painful to even fathom. Really, I had no reason to worry about timing for the moment; I was only fifteen and Lily, fourteen.

"Lily, what brings you here?"

"Well, Magenta's daughter Diana is a close friend of mine from school and, er… I'm the musical entertainment." My mother grinned at my shocked expression; I had no idea Lily had any musical talent.

"Do you play?" my mother asked.

Lily's emerald eyes sparkled as she answered my mother's questions about her music… music that I had absolutely no knowledge of existing to begin with.

"Yes, I play piano and guitar. I sing too."

"Oh, how I've longed to have musical talent!" Mum gushed in her overdramatic way, her upbringing shining through. My mother came from an upper crust pureblood family in London; her mother had made her attend summer finishing school – during the fall-spring months she was at Hogwarts - and participate in societal functions. My maternal grandparents were displeased by my mother's choice of marrying my father right out of school.

Lily smiled, "I've heard about your paintings and they are quite impressive."

Mum waved her hand, "I am hardly a master. My main subjects are my family."

"I write songs about people who mean the most to me. There's no shame in that," Lily ensured her, her small hand on my mother's arm.

From across the patio, a tall woman in pale blue robes strode purposefully towards us.

"Dorea, darling, it is a joy to see you!" Magenta O'Hare's short white blond hair bounced as she hugged my mother. I couldn't stand my mother's uptight friends; I could never understand why Mum would associate with them – she was much more grounded and genuine.

Magenta pulled away from my mother to look at me, "Oh and you've brought your son."

I ran my hand through my hair and turned my attention towards Lily who was gazing off to the road.

"I didn't know you wrote songs," I commented. Magenta and my mother were chatting about my mother's latest project.

"You never asked," she replied coolly.

Great - so we were back to the I-loathe-Potter tone.

"Look, Evans, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I promised my mother I'd behave myself."

Lily snorted, "If only you made the same effort at school."

"Hogwarts would be a boring place without me, and you know it," I concluded, with a wink.

A blush climbed its way up her neck, and Lily looked down at her feet.

"Merlin's beard! Do I see Evans blushing?"

"No you don't," she reasoned, "it's just really warm outside."

"Well, then, let's go find something to drink." I suggested, placing my hand on her elbow. From behind me, someone cleared their throat.

"That won't be necessary, Potter." Disgust climbed its way from my toes, up my spine and settled right at the back of my head.

Only one person had this effect on me: Severus Snape.

Lily's face lit up, and she dove behind me to throw her arms around Snivellus – this was a petname created by Sirius and me in first year. Jealousy joined disgust as I watched their heartfelt reunion. Snape was clearly in love with Lily while she thought of him as a best friend… or at least that is what I hoped.

Snape closed his eyes as he obviously savoured the moment. His uniform of dark robes contrasted starkly with the light colours everyone was wearing.

"Sev, I didn't think you could come," Lily said once she pulled away. The two started towards the refreshment table, leaving me standing near my mother and Mrs. O'Hare.

Diana O'Hare strolled towards me, stopping next to me.

"He's positively vile. I can't believe he's at my house," she complained.

"He's her best friend. Merlin knows why," I reasoned. Although I despised Severus Snape's greasy black head, there was something about him that made Lily happy.

"Yeah, you're right, I suppose," Diana agreed, shaking her white blond plait.

I smiled at her and offered her my arm.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss O'Hare?" I asked, making my best impression of her overly polite father which earned a smile. Both of us despised our mothers' social circle and often took refuge together when we were forced to participate.

"You are most kind, Mr. Potter."


	2. Fifth Year: Melodious

**Chapter Two: Melodious**

"Does Lily ever play her music at school?" I asked Diana as we sat drinking lemonade on her back porch.

"Yeah," she answered simply, her eyes suggesting that the answer was rather obvious.

"Well, I've never seen or heard her play."

Diana waved her hand dismissively, "Madame Burton lets her use the music room to practice after classes." The professor mentioned was in charge of teaching music to the senior years of Hogwarts. "She never plays in the common room because she doesn't want you and your mates bothering her."

I frowned.

"You and Black have a knack for making people feel uncomfortable," she continued, taking the last sip of her lemonade.

"And Snape doesn't?" I say laughing and a result choke on my drink.

Diana lets out a loud guffaw, "True, Potter. At least you both bathe regularly."

We sit there for a little while longer, laughing over past Marauder pranks. Our fun is ended when my mother rounds the side of the house, a wine glass in her hand.

Her eyes light up at as she sees us on the porch.

"There you are, James. You both should come. Lily is about to perform." At her words, I bound to my feet and offer my hand to Diana who is still seated on the steps; she grasps it and I pull her up beside me.

When we reach the patio, Lily is taking her seat on the stool placed under the canopy tent. Some of the guests have gathered close while others have chosen to stay in their conversation clusters.

Diana, Mum and I hurry to find a space close to Lily. Snape is standing off to the side of the audience, a dreamy smile on his face. I imagined that I had a similar expression on mine.

"She looks so lovely when she smiles," Mum whispered in my ear; I nodded in response.

Lily was tuning her guitar, and strumming chords.

"When Mrs. O'Hare asked me to play today, I was surprised. I've never played in front of a crowd- especially one this big – before. Besides, who in their right mind would ask a girl who is barely fifteen to play?"

The guests all chuckled, and Magenta smiles fondly at Lily from her seat.

Lily looked over at Snape, in an attempt to ground herself I guess. I couldn't fathom how nervous she must be up there. I only wished she looked to me for such reassurance.

"After I accepted, I was faced with a dilemma. What in the name of Merlin should I play? My mother was a big help. 'Lillian,' she says, 'why don't you play that song you always sing to yourself – by that er… McCarthy fellow?'"

I laughed at her impression of her mother. Everyone in the United Kingdom knew who Paul McCartney was, including the _purest_ of pureblood families. It was amusing that her mother couldn't even manage getting his name correctly.

"Just as my mother suggested, I am going to play my absolute favourite Beatles tune. I hope you all enjoy it," she finishes. I hold my breath in anticipation, not quite sure what to expect; however, what does happen blows me away.

The first few notes are met by applause, and Lily grins. After taking a breath, she beings to sing; an angelic voice that sounds like it should belong to a much older woman escapes her lips.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

As her fingers strum the last note of the song, the audience breaks out in applause, as I stare at her beautiful face. My mother has gone completely berserk; calling out 'bravo' between whistling in appreciation – apparently in their 16 years of marriage, my father has rubbed his mannerisms off on her.

Lily smiles in disbelief at the audience's reaction.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed hearing that song as much as I enjoyed playing it. Now, if you all don't mind, I am going to play another tune. Please bear with me; it's an original song that I've never played in front of anyone before. This song is called _Time." _

_Time here,  
>All but means nothing, just shadows that move across the wall<br>They keep me company, but they don't ask of me  
>They don't say nothing at all.<em>

_And I need just a little more silence  
>And I need just a little more time<em>

Her lyrics were like a window into her mind and I drank them up like a man dying of thirst.

_But you send your thieves to me  
>Silently stalking me<br>Dragging me into your wall  
>Would you give me no choice in this?<br>I know you can't resist, trying reopen a sore  
><em>

She tears her eyes away from Snape to look at me, her face almost pleading with me to understand what she was saying through song.

_Leave me be, I don't wanna argue  
>I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone<br>And if I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
>'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for<em>

Lily was speaking to me through her song. I had no doubt that she shared my feelings. All she was asking for was more time to understand them. I could easily give her more time. I could be patient… even if it killed me. I would do anything for her.

_You see love, the tight, thorny thread  
>That you spin in a circle of gold<br>You have me to hold me  
>A token for all to see<br>Captured to be yours alone  
>And I need just a little more silence,<br>And I need just a little more time  
>The courage to pull away<br>There will be hell to pay  
>The deeper you cut to the bone<em>

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. She was not fond of our incessant arguing either and it probably hurt her just as much as it did me.

_Leave me be, I don't wanna argue  
>I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone<br>And if I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
>'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for<em>

_Time here,  
>All but means nothing,<br>Just shadows that move across the wall  
>They keep me company,<br>But they don't ask of me  
>They don't say nothing at all.<em>

Lily was apologizing for all the hurtful language she has used towards me in our arguments. I had to speak to her after this song and make her understand that I was sorry too.

_Leave me be, I don't wanna argue  
>I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone<br>And if I agree, well, it's just to appease you  
>'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for<em>

The song ended with more applause from the party guests. Lily smiled, and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Thank you. You have all been truly wonderful. I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank our lovely hostess, Mrs. O'Hare for inviting me here today. Also thank you to my best friend, Severus for surprising me today. Sev, I could never have done this without you."

Snape blushed at her heartfelt words of thanks. Lily rose from her stool to bow and put away her acoustic guitar. I got up from my seat on the grass, eager to speak to her.

"Evans," I said softly, standing next to where she knelt.

She looked up at me, a weary expression her face.

"Can I help you, Potter?" she asks politely, shutting her guitar case.

I had approached her with the intention of telling her I understood what her song meant, but for some reason my courage had escaped me.

"Your performance was... er… wow!" I stumbled, butterflies making any train of thought impossible. My hand made its familiar way to my hair – something that always occurred when she was around me.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose." Her face lit up in a brilliant smile that warmed my whole body, from my toes to the tips of my hair.

My mother came up behind me, placing her hand on my elbow.

"Lily, darling, how would you feel about coming to tea on Wednesday? I'd love to draw you."

Lily stared at my mother for a few short seconds, her emerald eyes pensive.

An instant later, she smiled, "I'd love to, Mrs. Potter."

Mum squeezed my elbow in her excitement.

"It's settled then, and do please bring your guitar. Oh – and it's Dorea, dear."

"I will and thank you for the invite. See you Wednesday, James!" Lily said cheerfully, before handing her guitar to the O'Hare's house elf, Rosa and joining Snape by the back garden.

I turned towards my mother, a smirk on my lips.

"Why you little schemer!" I laughed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Mum twirled around, "I try my best."

We didn't return home until sunset, our feet tired from an afternoon of standing. Mum was exhausted from faking interest in the latest Malfoy family scandal. It really didn't make any difference to her whose husband was unfaithful.

Dottie greeted us in the front hallway, bouncing to and fro in her efforts to be of assistance.

"Thank you, Dottie," Mum said fondly as little Dot took her shoes.

"Did Ms. Dorea enjoy her garden party?" Dottie asked, her ears perked with genuine interest.

"Yes I did. However, the gossip is tiresome," my mother complained as she removed the pins from her hair, allowing it to fall down her back. Her feet were now in her favourite flat shoes.

"Ms. Dorea will be happy to hear that Mr. Charlus is in the sitting room."

Mum and I exchanged a surprised look; we had both believed him to still be at the office until late.

"Thank you for telling me, Dottie. We'll be with him in a moment."

At my mother's dismissal, Dottie disapparated back to the service quarters.

I finished untying my shoes; when our home was void of guests, I was free to walk around in my socks.

"I wonder why Dad's home early?" I pondered aloud.

"Merlin knows but you won't find me complaining!" she sang happily, practically skipping to the sitting room.

Our sitting room was decorated in different shades of blue and gold. There was a large fireplace surrounded by a large sofa and two winged-backed chairs – one of which held my father. On the wall above the fireplace hung a grand painting of the three of us completed recently; we had one painted every year because it pleased my mother.

Dad rose from his chair at the sight of my mother, his eyes shining bright with love. That was what I wanted more than anything, to love someone so deeply and for so long and still look at them with awe.

Mum wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while his circled her waist. Displays of affection such as this never really bothered me like it bothered other teenagers. I was just delighted that my parents were happy together, and that in turn made me happy.

"Dee, you are sight for sore eyes," he murmured, his lips brushing her hair.

"As are you, Charlus," Mum replied just as softly.

Dad looked over Mum's shoulder at me, "Thank you for taking the bludger for me, Jim."

I grinned, "It was well worth it."

My father frowned, his lips twitching as he struggled not to smile.

"What did you do?" he demanded, his hazel eyes flashing.

I chuckled, "It's not what I did. Ask Mum."

Dad's expression of false anger changed into one of surprise, as he focused his attention back on my mother who now had her feet firmly on the ground.

"Dorea?" he inquired.

Mum flipped her dirty blond hair over her shoulder, before answering, "I may have invited a certain young lady over for tea Wednesday."

Dad was about to ask which young lady when my bashful smile gave the answer away.

"Sweet Merlin, the Lily Evans is coming over for tea on Wednesday?" he demanded incredulously, running his hand through his hair – can anyone guess where I got that habit from?

"The one in the same," I gushed, practically bouncing.

My father looked towards Mum, "How did you do it? I thought she loathed James?" When my face fell at his comment he added, "Sorry mate, but I just have to know."

Mum smirked, "I told her I wanted to draw her, which is true because I do. She was positively charming and I can't wait to chat with her again."

Dad shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

"It seems my whole family is in love with this Miss Evans. I'll have to meet her."

I grinned. If I had my way, they would be seeing much of Lily Evans.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story thus far… I love hearing from you all so please do review. The songs used in this chapter are "Blackbird" by The Beatles and "Time" of Sarah McLachlan's album "Afterglow". If you want to picture Lily's singing voice listen to both songs sung by her. They're absolutely breathtaking.**


	3. Fifth Year: A Wednesday Afternoon

**Chapter Three: A Wednesday Afternoon**

I have never been a nail biter, but for those next three days after the party, that is just what I did. Lily's upcoming visit to the Manor had me in such a state of nervousness that I had been unable to focus on anything else.

Mum wasn't exactly calm either; she had the house elves busy tidying our already immaculate house. She slaved over her pencil cases, making sure every pencil was sharpened to perfection.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she scolded, "James Harold leave your nails alone!" She punctuated her command by swatting me on the back of the head with the daily prophet. We were sitting in the sunroom finishing our breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm just so nervous," I apologized, as I pushed the scrambled eggs around on my plate.

Mum glanced over at my breakfast and frowned.

"You'll waste away before she arrives if you don't eat more, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, as I forced another mouthful down my throat.

I had spent yesterday afternoon hiding away anything that would be even remotely embarrassing. Dottie wasn't particularly impressed; my method of hiding was to shove everything in my wardrobe. I scrubbed down my owl's cage – when I received my first Hogwarts letter, my parents purchased a great owl for me, and I named him Zephyr, merely because I found the name interesting.

"How are you going to entertain, Lily?" Mum inquired, startling me out of my thinking.

"Er… I don't know?" I stammered, biting my lip.

If you have heard the rumors circulating around the corridors of Hogwarts, you will be surprised to hear that most of them are false – well at least the ones about me are; I wish I could say the same for the ones regarding Sirius. Despite my reputation as a womanizer at school, I've never actually dated anyone because really I've only ever been interested in one girl.

Simply said, I had not the faintest idea of how to entertain a girl. Fuck my life… hard.

I slumped down into my chair, my forehead resting on my hand.

Mum shook her head, an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh, James…" she said softly, her hand on my shoulder.

Having Lily visit was a big mistake. I was going to ruin all my chances with her.

I bit my lip, and wrenched my eyes open.

Focusing my eyes on my mother's face, I lamented, "This all just a bloody mistake!"

Mum frowned, her grey eyes filled with confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?"

I chuckled darkly, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't be ridiculous," she reasoned, playing with the end of her plait.

"You don't understand! I have no bloody clue about girls. I'll probably end up scaring her off for good."

"James, you're your father's son, you'll do fine," she reasoned firmly. She sounded so convinced by her words but I failed to see exactly what she meant by them.

I stared at her, a blank expression on my face. Mum returned my gaze with a questioning one, before understanding fluttered across her fine features.

"Just be yourself, darling. You have Potter blood running through your veins, and with that comes the Potter charm. Lily won't be able to resist."

As sweet as my mother's words were, I found them difficult to believe; after all, Lily had resisted my advances for years already.

I forced a smile, "Thanks, Mum."

In the two hours that followed breakfast, I paced back and forth across the upstairs landing, furiously plotting the afternoon. I had decided to take her on a tour of the grounds, and showing her the horses – perhaps if it interested her, we'd go for a trail ride. I would have offered to go flying with her but I already knew that she wasn't fond of heights.

The first hour of her visit would already be occupied by Mum's sketching, and the second hour, with lunch. I'd hopefully have a couple of hours with Lily after we had eaten.

Glancing up at the grandfather clock, I realized that Lily was due to arrive in less than twenty minutes. My heart started to pound an erratic beat in my chest, and I felt the blood swiftly rush to my head.

For the love of Merlin I was going to faint.

"Deep breaths, Mr. James," Dottie said in her high earnest voice. She had apparated behind me at some point during my little panic attack.

Alright. Inhale. Exhale.

"Thanks, Dot," was my sincere reply after I managed to calm myself down.

The clicking of my mother's sandals behind me on the hallway floor alerted me to her presence. Her hair was tied back in a long plait, and she wore a long cotton floral printed dress – the pastel blue color brought out the brilliant grey of her eyes. My mother was a very beautiful woman; it was no surprise that my father had fallen as deeply in love with her as he had.

"Have you set out tea, Dottie?" Mum asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, Ms. Dorea," Dottie replied, curtsying, her head bowed. Mum was making her way past Dottie on the stairs when there was a knock at the front door.

Sweet Merlin, she was here.

Mum skipped excitedly down the stairs and across the front hall to the door. Placing her hand on the door knob, she glanced back towards me where I was standing on the stairs.

She bit back a toothy grin before opening the door. There, on our expansive front porch stood, Lily Evans.

"Lily, my dear, come in!" Mum greeted warmly, before addressing the house elf behind our guest, "Thank you, Morta. Please send my thanks to Mrs. O'Hare and inform her that I shall send Lily back with Dottie."

The smoky eyed house elf bowed its head in affirmation and quickly apparated back to its mistress. Mum ushered Lily into the house, commenting on her lovely appearance.

"You look beautiful!" she gushed, causing Lily's face to turn of a delicious shade of tomato red.

Lily did indeed look quite lovely this morning. Her dark red hair was still straight, but she had it tied back in a ponytail; I imagined what it would be like to pull her head back by her ponytail to kiss her… it would be absolutely delightful. Today, she was clothed in a simple mint green summer frock. In my eyes, she had never looked lovelier.

"Thank you, m'am," was Lily's shy reply.

"Remember, it's Dorea," Mum sang, tapping Lily on the arm. "Oh look, you've brought your guitar! How wonderful!"

Sure enough, Lily clutched a guitar case in her right hand. I reckoned it must be awkward for her to carry – the case was almost the same size as her!

"Do you want me to take that for you?" I asked her, extending my hand towards her. To my utmost surprise, I was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, James!" she answered cheerfully, carefully passing her guitar case over to me. It was not heavy but the shape of the case made it slightly awkward to hold; it reminded me of the Quidditch case in which all the balls are stored.

"Anything for you," I replied bashfully; my mother is standing at the opposite end of the front hall, watching our interaction with a small smile on her face.

"You have a lovely home, Dorea," Lily complimented, hurrying to walk with my mother who was starting to lead us to the back patio.

"You are most kind. This house has been in the Potter family for generations," Mum informed Lily who was presently looking around the rooms and halls in awe. It was my hope that this would someday be our home and that our children would fill the many rooms with laughter.

Alright, so maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself here. I always managed to forget that we were only children yet.

I followed behind them, quietly listening to their conversation. It was quite the novelty for me to see Lily in such a cheerful mood, so close to me. Usually, I faced the brunt of her anger and insults… this change was very much welcomed.

Forty minutes later, we were sitting in my mother's art studio. Light shown through the ceiling high windows; the curtains were drawn open, allowing a breathtaking view of the stream that ran through the property and the slopes of the fields.

Mum was perched on her stool, an empty canvas before her. Lily sat before her on the window seat, an uncertain expression on her face.

"I don't know what you want me to do," she asked my mother.

"Why don't you play a little on your guitar? I want a natural drawing of you."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at Mum, and seconds later a gorgeous smile spread across her face.

I was lounging on the pale yellow sofa; Lily's guitar case was propped against the sofa's arm.

"Alright!" Lily replied cheerily, her voice ringing like bells.

As she made to rise off the stool, Mum raised a hand to stop her.

"James," she began, looking towards me, "will you be so kind as to bring Lily her guitar?"

I rose slowly from the sofa, and lifted the case up to place it next to me. Before opening the case, I glanced over to Lily, silently asking for her permission.

I was rewarded with a tight lipped smile and a nod.

Carefully, I snapped the latches on the case. I mildly surprised by the photos decorating the inside of the lid. There were at least a dozen photographs – magical and muggle - glued to the lining. The surprising part was that the majority of them featured her, Snape and a tiny redhead girl with blue eyes. In one photo taken at Christmas time, I assume, Lily and Snape were building a snow man with the younger girl – it was a muggle photo so none of the participants were moving but happiness was written on all three faces.

Jealousy flared through me. Snivellus spent time with the Evans family during the holidays. I knew they lived near each other but I hadn't actually given much thought to the possibility that he had developed a relationship with her family!

With shaking hands, I lifted the guitar and handed it over to Lily.

"Thank you, James," she said quietly.

I returned to my spot on the sofa, and flipped the lid of the case closed, successfully hiding Snape's ugly face from view.

Mum, sensing the tension, suggested that Lily play us a couple of songs.

This cheered my spirits substantially. I had been dying to hear Lily sing again ever since the garden party performance.

Lily started to strum the beginning to a song before stopping and starting another one. I recognized the song from another Beatles' record.

_I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me...  
>She showed me her room, isn't it good, Norwegian wood?<em>

_She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,  
>So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair.<em>

_I sat on a rug, biding my time, drinking her wine  
>We talked until two and then she said, "It's time for bed"<em>

_She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh.  
>I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath<em>

_And when I awoke, I was alone, this bird had flown  
>So I lit a fire, isn't it good, Norwegian wood.<em>

When she brought the song to a close, Mum paused in her sketching.

"Why don't you play a happier song, dear? I don't want frown lines in the sketch."

Lily glanced at me before murmuring an apology. With her elegant brow furrowed, she began to absently strum chords on her guitar, adjusting the tuning.

She startled me out from my thoughts. I had been contemplating my plan to take her out to see my horses and the gardens.

"James, pick your favourite Beatles song," she suggested, brushing an escaped hair around her ear. I momentarily stunned by the sparkle in her green eyes. Mum watched me from the corner of her eye.

"Er… it's hard to choose. They're all brilliant," I replied awkwardly.

Lily smirked, "For once we agree on something. Go on, what song comes to mind right now?"

It was then I knew which song she should play. Perhaps it would convey my feelings to her.

"Can you play, _I've Just Seen A Face_?"

Lily inhaled sharply; she knew what I was trying to do.

"Very well then Pot – James."

She began to strum the opening of the song, quickly picking up the pace.

_I've just seen a face,  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

I tapped my knee to the beat of the song. Lily's smooth vocals glided gracefully, bringing to life McCartney's beautiful lyrics.

_Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>And I'd have never been aware  
>But as it is I dream of her tonight<br>La, di, di, da di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

_I have never known  
>The likes of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
>But other girls were never quite like this<br>La, di, di, da di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<br>_

I'm pretty sure I startled all three of us when I started singing along to the last verse of the song. Although I am far from an amazing singer, I managed to at least stay in tune – thank you, Merlin.

_I've just seen a face  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

Lily's eyes were glued to me as she managed to finish the song. With a shaking breath, she removed her guitar strap from over her head and placed it carefully on the floor by her feet.

Mum smiled warmly at Lily, as she placed her pencil on the small table beside her.

"I've finished the outline, Lily," she announced cheerfully, waving her hand at Lily to come over and see.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Potter!" she gushed, her emerald eyes shining in admiration and awe.

"It'll do and it's Dorea, darling."

Lily smiled as she retrieved her guitar from the floor to return it to its case.

"Would you fancy a walk around the yard?" Mum asked her.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

My mother's grey eyes glimmered in amusement and delight.

"Perfect. James will take you."

Lily's face fell, but as usual, I chose to ignore that.

Although my parents moved to the Manor shortly before I was born, the property belonged to my family way before that. My great grandfather Potter had been fond of traveling and eventually purchased several homes all over Europe – my father was lucky enough to inherit ours. We were fortunate to have the Potter wealth.

My mother's family was far from kind to us. She had the misfortune – as she calls it – to have been born into the "Noble House of Black". When she announced her engagement to my father, her parents and two brothers disowned her. My mother took comfort in the enduring love of her older sister, Cassiopeia who supported the marriage of my parents wholeheartedly. I know you've all been dying to know how I'm related to Sirius, so here is the answer: my first cousin is Sirius's mother – my mother was born over 12 years after her brother Marius… which is quite disturbing if you consider the age of my grandmother.

I led her through the French patio doors at the back of the house, exiting onto an expansive deck – the pool was situated to the far right. I made it halfway to the stairs before I noticed that she had stopped just outside the doors.

"Evans?" I questioned, confused.

Lily was studying the landscape before her; I inhaled sharply when I noticed her lips part in awe.

"I had no idea how wealthy you are…" she said simply, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

I ran a hand through my already disastrous hair.

"Yeah. I don't really talk about it," I replied equally as simply.

What I said is completely true. I have always considered family and friends to be more important than any wealth in the world. The fact that my family was excessively wealthy often bothered me; I really didn't want people to like me for my galleons.

Lily smirked, "I would have thought you'd flaunt this around everyone, Potter."

"You couldn't be any more wrong," I answered.

"Tell me, Potter, how in Merlin's name I am so wrong?" she asked, her head tilted, ponytail dangling off to the side and her green eyes focused on me.

I blushed before answering, "I want people to like _me_ and not my money."

The antagonizing spark in her eyes faded.

"Oh," was her soft reply.

I could tell she was pleasantly surprised by my reason. Perhaps she'd finally see me in a new light after today.

"Now that's done. Let's go visit the horses."

Lily nodded, before following me down the stairs.

"Oh, and Evans, it's James."

The stable on our property comfortably housed six horses. Our other house elf, Rollo was in charge of looking after the care of the horses and managing the yard work. He was a kind hearted elf just like Dottie except I was frightened of him as a small boy. Rollo was not afraid of reprimanding me for my childlike stupidity.

I led Lily in through the side door of the barn, and carefully shut it behind her.

Looking around, I could see that the horses were all out in the paddock.

"Rollo," I called into the emptiness. Lily stood beside me, waiting patiently.

A short moment later, Rollo apparated in front of me; quickly bowing in respect.

"Mr. James," he greeted, his dark eyes blinking up at me.

"I am going to take Lily to see the horses. I would like some mints please," I stated, silently relishing my use of Lily instead of Evans.

"Of course, sir,'" he replied and with one wave of his hand, I had a handful of mints.

"Thank you, Rollo," I smiled, and looking at Lily, I continued, "Now; we're going to leave out the back door. Watch your step, there are bound me horse droppings."

We wandered casually towards the far end of the paddock, to where the horses were enjoying the shade of the willow trees.

At the right-hand corner, stood two Arabian horses – one black, the other a dark brown; I raised a hand to point in their direction.

"Those two are mine," I explained.

"They're beautiful," Lily said appreciatively.

"They're Arabian horses… everything about them is just breathtaking."

"What are their names?" she questioned.

To answer her question, I raised my voice to call them over. I had a feeling she would appreciate the meaning behind their names.

"Tristan! Isolde!" I bellowed.

"Great choice of names; very fitting," she complimented. I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that no explanation would be necessary.

At the sound of my voice, Tristan and Isolde started trotting over. As always, Tristan broke into a canter, beating Isolde to my side.

I immediately began rubbing his nose, and reaching up the side of his neck; he head-butted my chest affectionately. Meanwhile, Isolde trotted over to Lily, eager to meet the stranger.

"Oh hello," Lily greeted nervously.

"Don't worry, Isolde is very gentle," I watched as Lily's hand hovered right above Isolde's nose. "Go on, pat her."

Lily smiled timidly at me before finally rubbing Isolde's nose.

While I was busy observing Lily, Tristan had busied himself in trying to get at the mints in my trouser pocket.

"Oh no you don't, you big bugger," I scolded laughing, pushing his big head away from my side.

"What's he doing?" Lily asked.

"He's just trying to get at the sweets," I replied.

Reaching into my pocket, I handed her 4 of the mints.

"You can give them to Isolde and she'll love you forever."

"Alright," Lily said cheerfully.

"Just watch me first," I insisted. The last thing I wanted was for Lily to be bit by accident.

Holding my palm flat, I placed a mint onto my hand; when I held it before Tristan; he gently lapped up the mint.

"It's really important you hold your hand flat. Otherwise, Isolde will bite you without meaning to, you hear?"

I quickly fed Tristan the other three mints before Lily gave Isolde her first of four. Lily flattened out a delicate hand, and placed a mint on her palm just like I had demonstrated moments earlier.

Isolde gently took the mint, and Lily let out a joyful giggle that completely melted my heart.

After, she finished feeding her mints to Isolde; we wandered back in the direction of the barn. What Lily had to say startled me, but ultimately warmed my soul.

"Look, James. I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the past couple years. It wasn't very mature of me. I see now that you're a really decent person and you don't deserve my harsh remarks. You can call me, Lily, if you like. I don't mind," she finished, her voice quiet.

A foolish grin spread across my face, making my cheeks hurt.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed ecstatically. Before I could actually think of it, I reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. Lily awkwardly patted me on the back in response.

"Er… you're welcome?" she laughed.

We completed the walk to the barn in silence. I continued to smile like the fool that I am. Just before we reached the door, it swung open to reveal my Dad behind it; his face brightened when he saw the two of us, and even more so when he saw the smile on my face. "Why it is the young lady who has bewitched my son and charmed my wife! It is a pleasure to finally meet you at last," he greeted in his usual exuberant manner, holding out his hand to shake Lily's. I almost died in mortification when he said Lily had bewitched me… even though it was true. What is it with parents and embarrassing their children? I'll never know.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," Lily replied, shaking his hand tightly.

"Please, lass, call me, Charlus."

"You have quite the impressive home, sir," Lily complimented as we walked to the house.

"It's not too bad I suppose," he joked, winking down at her.

Lily laughed.

**A/N: Please forgive me for the insane wait… I really hope it was worth it. As always, leave a review. I love to hear what you all think .**


	4. Fifth Year: Rainy Discoveries

**Chapter Four: Rainy Discoveries**

I couldn't believe it.

It had already been a week since Lily's first visit, and she had already come back for a second time. Having said that, she spent the entirety of her second visit with my mother in her studio; Mum had wanted to add colour to her portrait of Lily and the only possible way she could get the correct shade of red for her hair was to have her present.

Mum banned me from loitering around the studio; she wanted to keep the final product hidden so there would be more of a surprise for me once it was completed.

Now, exactly seven days since her first visit, I was swimming lengths across the long pool. Sirius lounged lazily on one of the padded deck chairs, sipping lemonade.

Tiring from my activity, I swam over to the edge closest to Sirius and rested my elbows on the ledge; my lower half was still submerged under the cool water.

Sirius opened a dark grey eye.

"Prongs, she's just a girl… there are plenty of others," he droned, repeating the same futile reason that he has expressed zillions of times over the last five years.

"Nah," I smirked, "she's the girl for me. There will be no one else."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Merlin, you're only fifteen, mate. There'll be others, I reckon."

I kicked backwards off the wall, and floated to the centre of the pool on my back.

"Lily Potter," I dreamed aloud, "It has a nice ring to it."

Sirius snorted.

"Lily Snape, more like," he replied plainly.

I flailed in the pool, gasping as I accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water. Regaining my control, I swam over to the steps to exit the pool.

"Impossible," I insisted, shaking my head and retrieving my towel.

"From where I stand, it seems likely."

I couldn't respond. If Lily were to choose Snivellus over me, it would be a fate worse than death. I'd undoubtedly go mad with heartbreak. The agony of living without her was too painful to even fathom.

Sirius stretched his arms over his head, and yawned.

"You're lucky your mother was disowned. At least you don't have to go to Aunt Druella's garden party," he complained bitterly.

I snorted.

"That's one way to look at it," I quipped.

Sirius took another swig of his lemonade, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You should hear the codswollup Mother is feeding to Reg. It's as if she wants him to join the arsonist group."

I frowned at Sirius's discomfort. Despite the fact that his younger brother was following the Slytherin path of destruction, Sirius still had hope that his brother would realize just how wrong their parents were about everything. Unfortunately, I believed that his brother was already long gone.

The French doors off the patio opened as my mother made her way over to where we were sitting in the deck chairs.

Mum smiled fondly at Sirius, before ruffling his hair. Padfoot grinned up at her; he worshipped the ground my mother walked on for she was brave enough to be her own person despite what their vile relatives thought. For any motherly affection he lacked at home, my mother made up for it in full.

"What's this about a garden party, I heard?" she questioned, elegantly folding herself onto a lounge chair.

"Aunt Druella is planning a garden party at her home in Brighton. Mother's forcing me to go," Sirius moaned grimly.

Mum shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Oh Sirius, not all Blacks are bad –" she started, only to be cut off by Sirius.

"Just all the ones she thinks are worth knowing," he grumbled.

"What about Auntie Cass, or Andromeda?" I offered in an attempt to cheer him up.

"The old prude will be there alright. They disowned Andy three years ago when she married Ted."

"Excuse me, Sirius Black but I dearly love my sister!"

Mum gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"Well, at least there's Bella and Cissa!" Sirius added sarcastically; their pet names rolling awkwardly off his tongue.

We all cringed at the thought of those evil witches. Bellatrix was almost ten years older than us, and a total psychopath; her baby sister, Narcissa was a spoiled brat who cared about nothing except her appearance. Our favourite cousin, Andromeda was the middle child and another Black to grace her presence in Gryffindor Tower; she and her husband now lived in London with their two year old daughter, Nymphadora.

Mum twirled the end of her plait around her finger, "Sadly, there isn't much you can do except tough out the afternoon."

"Afternoon!" Sirius scoffed, "I beg your pardon, Aunt Dorea but this is the story of my life."

"You know you're welcome to hide here whenever you'd like," she replied warmly, "Now, boys – what in Merlin's name should we have supper?"

Sirius' evil house elf, Kreacher, announced his unwelcome presence shortly after supper to escort his young master home. Padfoot cast one familiar final reluctant glance towards my parents before clasping hands with Kreacher. The two disappeared instantly with a resounding pop.

"Poor lad," murmured Dad. He retrieved his Daily Prophet from the buffet table before heading into the drawing room. I followed him into the other room, and took a seat in an arm chair opposite to his.

"He shouldn't have to go back there," I blurted.

Dad looked up from his page, the hazel eyes I inherited, met mine and he smiled sadly.

"I know, son."

"There has to be something we can do," I pressed, looking towards Mum for help. She had taken a seat on the sofa, an embroidery pattern sat elegantly across her lap.

"It's not in my hands, James," my father said calmly – a hint of warning in his voice.

Sensing a possible argument, Mum interrupted, "Now, darling, have you finished your Transfiguration essay?"

Unfortunately for her, I was not so easily distracted.

"What has to happen before it is in your hands, Dad?" I demanded.

Dad closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath.

"There must be some indication of abuse or neglect," he explained quietly, knowing full well that he just opened himself up to more argument.

"You're telling me there isn't?" I replied, just as quietly.

"We cannot easily remove Sirius and his brother from the home with only accusations of verbal abuse, it just does not work that way. If Orion and Walburga Black were brought before the council, nothing would change because there is no way to prove what you and I know to be true."

"But what about neglect?" I insisted.

"The ministry's definition of neglect is rather limited, lad. Since the children have never gone without food or clothing, there really is no case of child neglect."

"Codswollup," I ranted. Hagrid's familiar expression slipping from my lips as I narrowly avoided cursing in front of my mother.

"It's revolting. It is no secret that Walburga holds no love for her eldest son," Mum said bitterly.

"Unfortunately, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Sirius knows who he can depend on for the love and support he misses at home. Now, it is late and I need to at least try and get some sleep before I'm summoned back to work. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Dad."

After Dad retired upstairs, Mum and I sat quietly for awhile in the drawing room; she focused on her embroidery while I wrote a short response to Remus who had sent me a brief owl that morning.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Mum murmured softly, kissing my hair.

"You too, Mum."

"Now don't stay up too late," she called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

"Alright!" I called in response.

Since there was nothing really for me to do, I decided to pick up the newspaper Dad had abandoned on the side table. However, I quickly abandoned that thought when I realized that light provided by the oil lamp would not be sufficient for me to read under.

I sighed. Perhaps, I would be forced to retire early again this evening.

It was moments like this one that I missed my mates all the more. Resigned to my fate, I crossed the floor to the main staircase and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Just as soon as I reached the landing, there was a loud pounding on the front door. My hand went to my wand unconsciously. I didn't care that magic was forbidden for me – it meant nothing if I had to defend my home.

As I stared motionless at the door, there was another loud knock on the door. Swallowing, I walked down the stairs and placed a shaking hand on the door knob.

It was then when it occurred to me how stupid I was for not calling for my father.

Without giving it another thought, I pulled the big wooden door open. What it revealed on the other side left me speechless.

There, standing on my front porch, sobbing her heart out, stood Lily Evans. Rain pelted behind her on the cobblestones, plastering her red hair to her shoulders, and drenching her clothing.

"Evans?" I questioned, forgetting that I was now permitted to use her first name.

Lily didn't offer a response to my greeting. She crossed the short distance between us and threw her lovely pale arms around my waist, burying her tear streaked face against my chest.

"Lily, what happened?" I asked, wrapping one arm tightly around her shoulders, while using the other to swing the door closed.

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes shining with sadness and I felt the familiar urge to kiss away whatever was bothering her.

"I had a row with my father," she explained, her voice laced with agony.

I squeezed her shoulder awkwardly; I wasn't used to being so close to her, and the fluttering in my chest was not making it easy for me to think clearly.

"What about?" I inquired softly.

Lily burst into another round of tears, her cries louder than before.

Despite the fact that I considered myself an adult at fifteen, I resorted to doing the one universal thing that every child does when in doubt.

"Mum," I bellowed up the stairs, sincerely hoping she would hear me from the master bedroom.

"James!" I heard her yell a short moment later, followed by the sound of her feet on the wooden hallway floor. I could also hear the low voice of my father, as he rushed down the hall behind her.

I rubbed Lily's back in what I hoped to be soothing circles. My dear friend, the rain, had enhanced the smell of Lily's hair which surrounded me in a cloud of vanilla.

Behind me, my mother appeared breathless on the top of the stairs – her blond hair trailing down her back. In her hand, she clutched her elegantly carved mahogany wand.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, her grey eyes searching me for injury. It took her a short moment before she noticed the sobbing girl in my arms. Startled, she dove down the stairs towards us. Dad followed at a much slower pace behind her – he wasn't very good at dealing with emotions.

"Lily, darling, what has happened?" she asked gently, pulling Lily away from me – much to my chagrin – and leading her towards the drawing room. Once there, she sat her down in one of the chairs by the fire. With a sharp flick of her wand, she dried Lily's clothing and hair. I was mildly pleased to see the return of her chaotic curls.

Lily took a deep breath before responding, "Petunia told my parents that Sev was running about with the arsonists. I tried to tell them she was lying – that there was no possible way he would get involved with such people. Dad didn't believe me and said he wouldn't have his daughter hanging about with criminals. I would never abandon Severus – I'm all he's got."

Lily's voice broke as more sobs escaped her lips. I was dying to pull her to me and kiss away her sadness.

"So what happened when you told your father?" Mum pressed, taking Lily's hand.

"He told me I wasn't welcome in his home as long as I was friends with Severus," Lily replied solemnly, "so here I am."

Mum turned to meet my father's eyes in silent discussion. A moment later, my father nodded and disappeared upstairs.

"Lily, darling, you will stay with us indefinitely."

Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was witnessing in my drawing room. Lily was going to live at Potter Manor, with me.

"Dorea, I couldn't possibly –" Lily started only to be interrupted by my mother.

"Nonsense," Mum smiled. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and almost instantly, Dottie and Rollo appeared before us on the rug.

"Yes, Ms. Dorea," the greeted together.

"Rollo, I need you to fix the blue room for Miss Lily. Dottie, please bring Miss Lily a tray of stew and biscuits." Both elves bowed and disappeared to complete their tasks. Mum turned her face up towards me, a tight smile on her lips, "James, I would like you to make sure that she eats. I don't want her to catch cold."

My mother strode out of the room and up the stairs, only to return minutes later with my father. Instead of her night dress, she now wore her long navy skirt and jacket – her long hair now in a loose twist. My father wore his grey pinstriped suit.

"We are off to collect Lily's belongings. We shall not be gone long," he announced, ushering my mother towards the door. Through the window, I could see them vanish with a pop.

Lily sat awkwardly in the arm chair. A tray of food was now before her on a small table. Dottie had laid out a bowl of beef stew and biscuits with a large cup of hot milk.

"You really should eat, Lily." I insisted, sitting down on the couch. Hesitating, she picked up the spoon and brought a spoonful to her lips.

"This is delicious," she commented. She reached for the mug and brought it to her mouth and took a healthy sip.

We sat there in a companionable silence while she ate her supper. My mother would likely be in her room by now, retrieving her belongings while my father was discussing the arrangement with her father.

Both Lily and I were startled by the sudden appearance of Snape before my fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded loudly, jumping to my feet.

"Sev, what on earth?" Lily asked quickly, moving the table to the side and rising to her feet.

Snape ignored my question and focused his attention on Lily.

"Lily, you must come home!" he pleaded, his dark eyes flashing.

"I can't, Sev," was Lily's calm response.

"You can't stay here!" he entreated.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Why not, Lily? You're in Potter's house!" Snape shouted.

"I can stay wherever I choose, Severus."

Lily was starting to get annoyed; I could spot the mood change from miles away. At least for once, her wrath was not directed at me – that in itself was refreshing. Snape could see how her hands were starting to clench into fists at her sides.

"What about me, Lily? I need you to come home with me," he begged pitifully. Lily's eyes softened as quickly as they had hardened, and she crossed the rug over to where he stood. I burned with jealousy when she clasped his pale hand between hers.

"Sev, I did this for us. Dad was going to forbid me from seeing you."

I wasn't sure how to interpret how they were speaking – it almost felt like it was a discussion between lovers except, she was looking at him like a mother looks upon her child. However, he was looking upon her as if she were everything in the world to him.

Snape was visibly despondent; his thin shoulders slouched pathetically under his shabby robes.

"Lily, please – " he started, only to be interrupted by Lily.

"I can't discuss this with you right now. You need to go home before he finds out," Lily said quickly, and pushed him towards the fireplace.

"But Lily!" he stammered.

"Goodbye, Severus!" she said firmly, and placed her hands on her hips.

Snape disappeared shortly afterwards, and Lily turned towards me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized, her eyes on the ground.

I took a deep breath, and ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured.

Mum and Dad returned not five minutes later with Lily's trunk. Rollo was summoned to take her belongings up to her room.

"Goodnight, you two," Dad yawned, and he climbed the stairs to his bed.

"What a long night! I'm going to bed too. Sweet dreams, my dears," Mum said before hugging us both and following my dad's path.

Lily and I were left standing in the hall.

"I guess I'll show you to your room?" I suggested awkwardly.

My angel smiled, "That would be wonderful."

I led her up the stairs and down the hallway past my room to hers at the end of the hall.

"This is it," I announced quietly. I wanted to hold her again but I knew that probably wasn't the best idea. My fingers twitched with the urge to touch her.

"Thanks, James," she said sincerely.

"Anytime," I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so," I responded dumbly. I was too busy looking into her breathtaking eyes to really think of anything.

"Er, goodnight, James." she said.

"Oh? Er, yes, goodnight."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with life and people. Hopefully, now that the summer is here, I will be able to update more frequently. As always, please review, I love hearing what you all think! **


End file.
